Cybertron Chronicles
by mega megatron 7
Summary: this is about the on going war between the autobots and decepticons,will optimus meet his end or will megatron be added to the srap pile,old enemies will rise and optimus will have to make a decision that could have a major impact on the war.
1. stalmate

Chapter 1 Stalemate

On the battlefield

'Go…go…go!" Ultra-Magnus yelled, taking cover behind a large piece of metal lodged in the ground.

He aimed his blaster at a nearby Decepticon and let out a barrage of bullets that tore right through his armor and went straight into his spark

:All clear. Warpath, Ironhide, check in:

:Warpath here:

:Ironhide here, permission to blow these 'Cons to pieces:

:Granted:

Command post Point Alpha

"Hey you two lazy afts get over here!"

Jazz and Cliffjumper look up from their conversation simultaneously to see a very pissed Ratchet standing at the doors to his medbay with a wrench pointed at them.

"If you're not doing anything better, which you're not, can I get some help with the wounded over here. I'm shorthanded as it is."

Jazz and Cliffjumper shared a look briefly.

:Should we?: Cliffjumper said hesitantly.

:Ah don' know 'bout ya, but Ah don' want ta be on the wrong side a that wrench:

:Good point:

Back on the battlefield

Ultra Magnus, Warpath, and Ironhide just finished clearing a room of cons and were picking through the remains for anything useful. Warpath kneeled down to a dead con and took his chaos rift combustor, bringing it closer to his optics to inspect it.

"Yah, now were talking." Warpath said, admiring his new equipped weapon. "Its low on ammo, but hey, guns are guns."

"Why are you so obsessed with the weapons you use?" Ironhide asked.

"Well the bigger the blaster the bigger the boom."

"That's not-"

"Ironhide, Warpath! Stop arguing you two, we have a war to fight" Ultra Magnus exclaimed.

Command post Point Alpha

"Thanks for the help" Ratchet said begrudgingly. The two pairs of extra hands had definitely come in handy.

"Don' mention it" Jazz said, "It's all in a day's wo-"

Before Jazz could finish what he was saying a con slipped out of the nearby shadows and shot him in the shoulder. The force of the shot knocked Jazz flat on the ground

"JAZZ!" Cliff screamed, running towards him

"Stop or Jazz gets it" the Con said pointing a scatter blaster at Jazz's head.

Cliffjumper stopped in his tracks and froze.

"Give me the codes to the Autobot defense network or Jazz gets a nice whole through his helm." the Con said.

"Now, now Dragstrip. Let's not be too hasty" Jazz muttered.

Cliffjumper looked at Jazz in surprise. "You know this nut?!"

"Long story Cliff, tell ya another time."

"Shut up!" Dragstrip growled, pressing the blaster even closer to Jazz's helm, "There isn't going to be 'another time' if I don't get those codes soon."

"Ok…ok" Ratchet glared menacingly at him, "The code is 569-736-"

BAM!

Dragstrip crumpled to the ground revealing Ultra-Magnus handling his trademark hammer behind him. A small smile lit his face as he bent down to the fallen Decepticon.

"Whole in one…" Jazz chuckled, getting up off the ground gingerly, in order to avoid straining his injured shoulder.

"Hey Ratch, now tha' Ah've helped you, how 'bout you help me a bit too. Ah think Ah could use it" Jazz said, hopping on to a nearby medical berth.


	2. a visit to the past

Chapter 2: A Visit to the Past

Jazz woke up from his surgery laying in his berth. Just a couple feet away he could see Cliffjumper sitting, playing video games on Jazz's cybox 380.

"Oh hey Jazz, you're finally awake! So you told me you would tell me how you knew that lunatic Dragstrip another time. Well, now is another time, so how does that con know you?"

"Well it's a very long story Cliff."

"Well I have all day."

"Fine, it all started on a planet named Velocitron.

Velocitron is a planet made for racing and before the war Ah was a popular racer there. Ah had a lot of friends there too; Blurr, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Speedway, and Dragstrip.

Dragstrip and Ah were best buds and we were always up for some competition. Which turned out pretty well 'cause and our main competition were the Stunticons, which consisted of Wildrider, Breakdown, Deadend, and Motormaster at the time. Back then Dragstrip was not part of their group yet.

Ah remember on Velocitron that there was this energon bakery where Dragstrip and Ah would go after each victory.

The energon cookies are my favorite, they tasted so good. Like a bite sized heaven, but Hound's cookies still beat them.

Anyway, Ah think Ah got a bit sidetracked there. Ah've always loved racing on Velocitron and it's always been a blast racing with Dragstrip

But then Megatron came and persuaded Dragstrip and the Stunticons to join his cause.

Ah tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't listen to meh."

Jazz shook his helm briefly, as if attempting to dislodge the memories.

"Well that's the story." he said as he bit into a cookie that Hound made. Someone had very conveniently placed a delectable plate of them by his berth.

"Hey save some for me!" Cliff said laughing.


	3. A Plot in proggres

Chapter 3: A Plot in Progress

KAON

"Why have you called me here Lord Megatron?" Soundwave asked.

"Soundwave I need you to infiltrate this Autobot facility" Megatron handed Soundwave a data pad with blueprints of the base, "and acquire this energy converter." Another data pad was handed over, this one with information on the converter.

"Yes Lord Megatron I shall leave immediately."

Soundwave transformed into his truck mode and zoomed at top speed away from Megatron and out of Kaon

Later

"Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak eject" Soundwave said as he aimed his electric bolter at an Autobot soldier and shot an electric bolt right through the Autobots face. He then switched to his thermo rocket launcher and shot it at a heavy gunner who was approaching him.

The heavy gunner didn't seem to be affected by the rocket, but fell screaming when Laserbeak swooped down and began tearing off his faceplates.

"Soundwave superior, Autobots inferior" Soundwave spoke, walking into the next room of the facility.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak return"

Megatron's voice came in through Soundwave's comm unit. :Soundwave report:

:Lord Megatron I have successfully infiltrated the autobot facility and obtained the energy converter:

:Soundwave the Autobots are sending reinforcements to your location. Hold them off until I arrive:

:Yes Lord Megatron I await your arrival:

"Ratbat eject, operation nocturnal." Swiftly Soundwave hacked into the facility's power grid. With a press of a button the lights cut off, but before he could completely shut down the power a surge of electricity coursed through the grid, rendering it useless.

"What do you think you're doing you oversize comm unit?" a voice spoke from behind Soundwave.

"Any last words before I reduce you to scrap?" the Autobot said, aiming his heavy x20 scrapmaker.

"Yes, I do have one thing to say….."

"Well what is it?"

"You should always watch your back"

The Autobot whirled around to find a riot cannon right up in his face.

"Scrap….."

BOOM!

His helm exploded and his body dropped lifelessly to the floor. Standing behind the dead body was Megatron, reloading his cannon.

"Good job Soundwave, you have completed your mission. Unlike Starscream you are always successfully executing my orders the way they are given."

Later at Shockwaves Tower

"Kickback would you fetch me that energon conductor?" Shockwave asked, not bothering to turn from his current work.

"YA sure thing boss."

Hardshell entered the room quietly, making a beeline for Shockwave.

"Shockwave, Megatron called. I got the energy converter you needed."

"Thank you, now that I have this Sharpshot can put his electricity to good use. Soon I will be able to make energon cubes by converting his electricity into energon. The only question is will it work?" Shockwave said, examining his new piece of technology.

"Hardshell pass me that cord."

With the cord quickly placed in his hand, Shockwave plugged it into a wall outlet and hooked up the energy converter.

A loud hum filled the room as the converter powered up.

"It works, this will allow me to fuel and test my experiments without inhibitions."

NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW AND I AM ALSO OPEN FOR IDEAS


	4. scared of heights

Chapter 4: Scared of Heights

We all know Silverbolt's story, how leader of the Arialbots has a fear of heights and yet Optimus still thought it fit to keep him as the leader. It's very hard to explain.

Autobot command base

Sideswipe was walking, then he paused, straining to hear as he thought he heard a sound.

"Don't look down, don't look-aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Silverbolt screamed as he spun out of control.

BAM. The Arialbot crashed into Sideswipe.

"Oooohhhhh." Sideswipe groaned.

Jetfire and Airaid flew over to them and transformed to their robot mode.

"Wow what a landing!" Jetfire said.

"Hey Silverbolt, can you please get off of me?"

"Sure thing Sideswipe."

"Oh great here comes the Hatchet" Airaid said as Ratchet came closer.

"What happened here?"

"Well we were just joking around about Silverbolt's fear of heights and how he is ironically a jet…then he started spinning out of control."

Ratchet scowled, "Well that joke could have seriously injured sideswipe and Silverbolt. You better hope neither of them is injured or Optimus will have to hear about this."

"We were just joking around we didn't mean for this to happen."

Jetfire and Airaid walked down the hallway and went into their quarters.

Jetfire sat down turned on his cybox380 and put in a game called Cybertron Battlefield.

Jazz and Cliffjumper's bunk

Knock. Knock.

Jazz looked up at his door, "YA who is it?"

"It's Wheeljack."

Jazz got up and opened the door, "Hey, what's up?"

"I just finished making my latest invention, the scraplet launcher, though there is a problem in getting the scraplets in the machine."

"So why does tha' invention of yours have anything to do with meh?

"Oh, I want you to test it."

"Wait, ya want meh to test it? No way!"

"Hey Cliff, can you test it for me?"

"Sure, but how many times have you already tested this?"

"Oh no, this will be the first time."

"Then I'll pass." Cliff said, slamming the door closed on the inventor.


	5. me no bozo me king

Chapter 5: Me No Bozo, Me King!

Perceptor's laboratory

Perceptor bent over patient with a syringe in hand, "This may sting a little bit."

"Oooowwwww that hurt!" Grimlock moaned.

"Well you need this shot or else a single speck of cosmic rust would kill you. Now lay back down I have to give you some more medicine."

"Ow, me Grimlock hungry. Me want cesium salami sandwich."

"Don't worry you can make yourself one after this."

LATER

"Mmm….. I always enjoy both cesium salami and beryllium baloney Slug, but I know Grimlock and he loves it when hound turns cesium salami into bacon strips. The bacon taste good, but, well everything Hound makes taste good.

"But Hound's cookies are the bomb!"

"Me Grimlock still hungry."

Bumblebee reassured Grimlock, "Don't worry were going to watch a movie with some snacks Hound made."

"What movie we watch?"

"Oh Mirage wouldn't tell me what movie we are going to see. The only thing he said is that the movie's new."

LATER

"Attack of the 50 Foot Scraplet was such a good movie! I can't wait to see the sequel!"

"Hey Jazz, lets go play some more video games." Cliff said.

"Ya, Ah'm going to play Cybertron Battlefield."

"Count me in."

"Slug, what's Grimlock up to?"

"Oh, playing Cybertron Battlefield." Slug replied.

Grimlock's quarters

"Me Grimlock hate game! Me mad!" Grimlock growled as he crushed the controller.

"Don' hate the game, hate the player." Jazz said.

"Ok. Me Grimlock hate me Grimlock."

"Ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha…ha! Ya're so funny." Jazz laughed, eating hotpockets.

Grimlock got up, opened a cabinet and grabbed another controller.

"JAZZ!" Cliff screamed, 'Where are my hotpockets!"

"I don't know." Jazz said as he stuffed down the last of the hotpockets.

"Jazz did you eat the last of my hotpockets?!" Cliff said with a puzzling look on his face.

"Yes Ah did, but Grimlock told me where they were and Ah believe Grimlock had some too."

"Me Grimlock not eat any of your hotpockets."

"Well whatever."

"Jazz you want to go and hang out and blast some cons?"

"Ya sure."


	6. data hack

Chapter 6: Data Hack

At Shockwave's Lab

"Hey shockwave!" a Decepticon solider called out to the scientist.

"What is it?"

"We have a problem. Someone hacked our system and took all of our data on Grimlock."

"Well then shouldn't you be trying to trace it right now?" Shockwave replied coldly.

"Yes sir I'll get on it right away."

Somewhere in a shady area of Cybertron

"I've got the data you wanted."

"Good, here's your cash. Now get out of here."

As the dealer walked away, Roadwreck examined his newly found information on Grimlock on his computer.

At Shockwaves lab

"Sharpshot get over here. I need you to use your electricity and convert it into energy using the energy converter." Shockwave ordered.

"Sure thing boss, but what happens when I get tired?"

"Well later I will make something that produces electricity so I can feed it infinitely."

"You should build another energy converter and make it a whole lot bigger so it can produce more energon cubes"

"An interesting suggestion. I will look into it."

A Decepticon walked into the room, addressing Shockwave.

"Sir, I have tracked the hack to one of the shadier parts of Cybertron."

"Well that figures. Someone probably hired a thief or saboteur to get it for them. Find the mech who was hired to get the information."

"Yes sir!"

Authors NOTE: please review and please I am open for Ideas


	7. life

Chapter 7 life

**NOTE: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE I AM OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS**

At wheeljacks lab

Wheeljack an autobot solider said

Yes what is it Wheeljack said

We have a project for you and perceptor under the council's orders

What is the project we will be working on? Perceptor asked

Oh you and Wheeljack will be creating a special autobot, what do you mean by special? Wheeljack asked with a questioning look

You're going to create a insecticon type of autobot, really we are, but wait perceptor said we don't have the technology to create a autobot insecticon

Well actually the councils science lab does the autobot soldier said now follow me

LATER

Well were done Wheeljack said

What's his name?

Well call him flyby

Ooooooooohhhhhhhh flyby said

Oh he's awake, hello flyby how do you feel

Um I feel just fine, well let's see you transform

Ok flyby said, flyby transformed into a dragon fly

Well looks like your systems are very good Wheeljack said, but we still need to run some test to make sure your fine perceptor said, well go down with warpath to the barrack's to pick out your weapons

Flyby went down to the armory and picked out an electric bolter and a corrosive slime cannon

ON THE BATTLEFIELD

Autobots take those turrets optimus said

I got it jazz said as he grappled a decepticon soldier off of the turret and he stabbed the con

Jazz switched to his scatter blaster and shot and killed some shotgunners

Cliff came in right behind jazz shooting down some decepticon flyers

Then suddenly cliff flew back into a wall, ha…ha…ha

Megatron! Jazz said

Megatron took aim and tried to shoot jazz but jazz grappled away and dodged the shot

Ha you missed

Cliff got back up and said "Hay megatron come down here and I'll blast that smile off your faceplate

Sure thing

Suddenly there was corrosive slime all over megatron, what!

Hay there megafreak flyby said holding a corrosive slime cannon

What! How dare you attack me?

I don't care you don't tell me what to do megafreak

As he said that cliff snuck on megatron and just before cliff shot megatron in the back of the head starscream came and shot cliff in the back

As you see megatron you would be dead without me that am why I should be leader starscream said

Can it starscream

Call a dropship to pick me up now before I decide to shoot you megatron said

Yes lord megatron starscream said turning on his com unit

Lord Megatron has requested a dropship to come and pick him up

We're sending a dropship to your location

It may take some time to get there because you're a long distance from the warship

Just send the dropship starscream said


	8. the prank war

**Hello I know I've been making mistakes on past chapters and I understand that but I'm trying to do my best so please just ignore any future errors **

Chapter 8 the prank war

**Kaon**

"Wake up sleepy head" Starscream said

"Oooohhh but I don't want to" Skywarp said

"Just get up Skywarp"

"Fine" Skywarp said getting up and out of his bed

As Skywarp got up he stared down at his arm, it was pink his whole body was pink

"Who did this to me" Skywarp screamed

"Hay you like your new paint job" Barricade said laughing

"I picked out the color myself and FYI I posted a picture of you pink on cybook"

"You just got pranked" Barricade said walking out the door

"Ah I'll get him back for painting me pink" Skywarp said reaching for a wash cloth

"Well at least the paint isn't permanent" Thundercracker said

"I can't wait to see what you're going to do to prank Barricade back" Starscream said

**Later**

"Ok now I just have to wait until Barricade enters his room and then he will get a face full of pies" Skywarp said with an evil look on his face

**Later **

"Brb" Barricade said to Breakdown

"I need to go get something from my room"

**Later**

Bam…..a pie rocketed right into Barricades face

"Ha…ha…ha" Skywarp stood there laughing right in the doorway

"Revenge is best served cold" Skywarp said

"Oooohhhhh that hurt" Barricade said getting up off the floor

"well that's what you get when you mess with me"


	9. bounty

Chapter 9 bounty

"The corrupt part of cybertron is where bounty hunters stay waiting for their next job or just to relax after a hard day of work"

"The most famous bounty hunter Sidewinder is cybertrons greatest bounty hunter"

"Sidewinders crew consisted of Roadrage, Deadline, Deadshot, and Cloak"

"Roadrage, is a tough brute with an iron fist, and is very good at fixing things up"

"Deadline, earned his name for a reason, he never misses a deadline on a bounty, and he always gets the extra bonus"

"Deadshot, never missed a shot since he picked up his first nucleon charge rifle, they never see it coming"

"Cloak, well let's just say if you need a job done without anybody knowing about it, he's the guy to go to"

**In the corrupt part of cybertron**

"Well that was an easy job" Sidewinder said

"How much money did we earn" Roadrage said

"About 2,000 energon shards" Sidewinder said

"It's a pretty good deal considering how easy it was to obtain the information" Roadrage said

"Ya definitely since Hack joined our team" Sidewinder said

"Hack, he can hack about every system and network on cybertron and back before the war begun he worked with Optimus prime or as he was known back then Orin Pax"

"Hay where's Deadshot at"

"What do you expect collecting some bounties?"

"Oh well that's good, we could really use a big pay day, we still owe a lot of money to people"

"Ya I know, but that will take a while"

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW FOR MORE AND PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ON MASTAKES I MADE JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKED AND WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE =)**


	10. Chapter 10 differences part 1

AN: Hello everyone someone is doing a beta on this story so expect changes to the story so if you have already read previous chapters it would be smart to re-read previous chapters enjoy=)

Please review for more/ this chapter will be a two parter

**Chapter 10 differences part 1**

"Grimlock, prowl, swoop, silverbolt, snarl, bluestreak, slug, and bumblebee I need you to go to the sea of rust" Optimus said, "There has been multiple reports of increased decepticon activity in the sea of rust"

"You will all split into pairs Grimlock your with prowl swoop your with silverbolt snarl your with bluestreak and finally slug your with bumblebee" sideswipe said

**Later in the sea of rust**

**Grimlocks and prowls location**

"It's just as Optimus said this place is crawling with cons" prowl said

"Megatron even hired some scientist his name was deadlock" prowl said quietly

"Me Grimlock say we kill him"

"No the scientist is unarmed it's not right to do that" prowl said

"But me Grimlock says he work for bad guys"

"Grimlock we can't kill him"

"Autobots" a decepticon solider yelled

**Swoop and silverbolts location**

"Hay silverbolt" swoop said flying around in the sky

"Don't you just love flying?"

"No not at all I really wish I didn't have to fly" silverbolt said with a scared expression

"Swoop, Silverbolt!" Prowl said through his com unit

"We need backup our cover has been blown"

"Were on our way swoop said"

"I'll walk" silverbolt said

"Will you just shut up and come on prowl and Grimlock need our help and your worried about your fear of heights" swoop said

"Let's just go" silverbolt said transforming into his jet

**Prowl and Grimlocks location**

"Silverbolt and swoop are on their way here" prowl said

"Grimlock! Prowl yelled were in the middle of a battle you don't have time to eat a sandwich"

"But me Grimlock hungry"

"You can eat when we get back to base" prowl said laying out a diffraction shield barrier

"We need to hold out until swoop and silverbolt get here"

Prowl leaped up into the air and shot his chaos rift combustor at a cluster of decepticons

"Me Grimlock say they bring reinforcements"

Just as Grimlock finished three leapers landed in the middle of the courtyard one of the leapers boosted and flung Grimlock into a wall

"That was a big mistake" prowl said

Just then a gigantic robotic t-Rex came bit into the leaper flung him into the air and bit the leaper in two

The other two leapers started slowly backing up into a room

Prowl went up to the door and locked the door shut

"Well it looks like you didn't need backup after all" swoop said transforming and landing on the ground

"Hay have you heard anything from snarl and slug" prowl asked

"No, not a single peep out of either one of them" swoop replied

"Hopefully there alright" silverbolt said

"Don't worry I'm sure they are all just fine" swoop said

**Snarl and bluestreaks location **

"Snarl why you have to destroy every decepticon we encounter because if you don't stop one of them will escape and alert the entire facility" bluestreak said

"Well because I like destroying stuff" snarl replied

"Whatever just promises me that you won't go on and destroy stuff until I tell you to" bluestreak asked

"Fine" snarl replied

"Let's just get this mission over"

"Frag" bluestreak said

"The coms aren't working which means we won't be able to call for backup if we need it

**Prowl Grimlocks swoop and silverbolts location**

Boom a powerful explosion knocked all four bots to the ground, they tried to get up but they were severely damaged

"Take that you Autobots" Hardshell said 

All four Autobots blacked out

"Good" shockwave said

"I want them prepared for transport"

"Throw the Autobots in a cell all I want is the dinobots I want them transported to my tower"

"Yes sir"

**Snarl and bluestreaks location**

"Did you hear that snarl it sounded like an explosion" bluestreak said

"I didn't hear anything" snarl replied

"Let's just find the decepticon datacore download the information and let's get out of here" snarl said

"Well it's not like theirs a sign that says that" bluestreak said

"Well actually there's one right there" snarl replied

Bluestreak went up to the terminal and inserted a energon drive and downloaded all of the datacore information on to the energon drive

"Mission complete" bluestreak said removing the energon drive from the terminal

"Know lets go find the others" snarl said


	11. Chapter 11 differences part 2

**AN: Hello everyone is been a while, please review (Grifen345) (SpenName) this chapter for more **

**=) enjoy **

Chapter 11 differences part 2

"Oh" Grimlock said opening his optics

"Where are we" swoop said looking around the room

"Hay swoop" slug said looking down at himself

"Where are we" slug said?

"I don't think you want to know where we are" snarl said

"Me Grimlock say we at shockwaves tower"

"Oh scrap why we here" slug said looking

"He wants to experiment on us again" swoop said

"Me Grimlock wonder how you slug got captured"

"Well bumblebee got a little to jumpy and we got captured" slug said

"Me Grimlock say where others"

"I don't know" snarl said

"Wherever they are I hope there okay" swoop said

**Kaon**

"Move it Autobots" a decepticon said shoving Bumblebee, hound, prowl, and bluestreak into a cell

"Enjoy your stay Autobots" Soundwave said walking by the cell

**Shockwaves tower**

"Hay Ravage stop chewing on those cables" a decepticon said pulling out a spray bottle and spraying ravage with water

Ravage ran away with fear

"Ha…ha…ha…ha" Hardshell said

"Oh pretty light" sharpshot said

When he touched the light he retrieved a powerful electric shock

"That's a bug zapper you idiot" Hardshell said punching sharpshot in the face

"Ow that hurt even more" sharpshot complained

"Will you two stop bugging me I have work to do" shockwave said

"Hay were not bugs" sharpshot said

"Well you are insecticons" shockwave said

"Hay who put that bug zapper there" sharpshot said

"We don't know" two decepticon shotgunners said laughing

"You two should go and electrocute yourself" sharpshot said

**Later**

"Me Grimlock hungry me Grimlock want cesium salami sandwich"

"Shutup you oversized tin can" a con said

"Me Grimlock show who oversized tin can"

**Kaon**

"I hope we get rescued" bumblebee said

"Hay what happened to sideswipe" prowl said

"He was piloting the dropship I don't think he got captured" bluestreak said

"Hay let me see your com units I might be able to hotwire a signal and contact sideswipe" bumblebee said

**Minutes later**

"Sideswipe do you copy"…"yes this is sideswipe here"….."sideswipe we have been captured by the decepticons"…"okay I will notify optimus, sideswipe out"

"wait what about the dinobots"..."They have most likely been transported to shockwaves tower"…"I'll be sure to pass this info onto ultra-Magnus and optimus"

**Later at shockwaves tower**

"Shockwave the autobots are attacking"

"Prepare my ship I must not be captured" shockwave said

"Yes sir"

Bam the door flew open and optimus and autobots flooded into the room taking down any con in there way

"Hardshell close the door lockdown code 4167"

Bang. Bang autobots were banging on the door

"Open up ultra-Magnus said"

"That is illogical why would I open the door" shockwave said

"Activate defense turrets" shockwave said

**Later**

"There you go Grimlock" ultra-Magnus said

"Hopefully optimus has freed the others"

**AN: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVEIW**


	12. Chapter 12 A new recruit

**AN: hello everyone please review and just for the heads up I own Hookshot **

**Chapter 12 A New Recruit **

**Autobot base**

"Hay I heard that we have a new recruit" jazz said

"Yeah" hound said sliding a tray of energon cookies into the oven

"His name is Hookshot" bumblebee said

"Hello jazz" Hookshot said

Hookshot he looks up to jazz his weapons consist of twin path blasters, a nucleon charge rifle, and a scatter blaster

"Hay jazz can I bunk with you and cliff" Hookshot asked

"Sure thing jazz said"

**Later**

Bam Hookshot nailed a decepticon shotgunner right in the face with his nucleon charge rifle

"Bullseye" Hookshot said placing his nucleon charge rifle onto his back a grabbing his twin path blasters

Hookshot also possessed two grapples

"Watch out its Bruticus" jazz said

Bruticus came crashing through the wall

"Time to crush some tin cans" Bruticus said

"Yeah we will see about that" Hookshot said

Hookshot shot both grapples at Bruticus feet then pulled with all his strength

"Ah" Bruticus said as he fell back onto the ground and then Bruticus broke apart into the separate robots

"Combaticons take those guns" onslaught said

"Consider it done" swindle said grappling up to a turret

"I'll sell your parts to swindle" vortex said dodging an autobot titan's heavy scrapmaker

"This is fun" blastoff said shooting thermo rockets at an autobot enforcer

"I like blowing stuff up" brawl said shelling autobots

"Hay brawl frag yourself" warpath said transforming into his tank mode

BOOM

Brawl flew into the wall

"Yeah that's what I'm talking about" warpath said

**Optimus location**

"Metroplex target those decepticon reinforcements" optimus said

"Consider it done" Metroplex said

"Optimus the decepticons have taken control of the neutron gun" preceptor said

"I'm on my way" optimus said

"Be careful optimus that area is swarming with cons" Ironhide said

**Later at the neutron gun**

Boom optimus fired off a gambler round that destroyed a group of cons

"BOOM" warpath said destroyed the cons controlling the neutron gun

"Well that wraps things up" 


End file.
